Arquitens-class Light Cruiser
|-|Republic Light Cruiser= |-|Imperial Light Cruiser= Summary The Arquitens-class Light Cruiser was a class of medium sized warship utilized by the navies of both the Galactic Republic and Galactic Empire. Manufactured by the famous Kuat Drive Yards, the Arquitens was a versatile escort and military transport ship. The Arquitens variant known as the Republic light cruiser was used extensively throughout the Clone Wars of 22 to 19 BBY by the Republic Navy and somewhat bridged the gap between the smaller Consular-class & CR90 corvette and its larger cousins such as the Acclamator-class & Venator-class. It was the choice of ship for Jedi generals and many admirals for duties such as rescue, interdiction, even blockading. Despite a few inherent weaknesses in the design, a new variant known as the Imperial light cruiser was adopted by the Imperial Navy and it somewhat bridged the gap between the smaller Gozanti-class and the much larger Imperial-class. It was a respected design and used as late as 4 ABY on missions where something like an Imperial-class star destroyer was deemed “excessive” by several high ranking personnel of the Imperial Security Bureau and the likes of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 7-B with laser cannons. High 7-A with missiles/torpedoes. High 7-A with turbolasers. Name: Arquitens-class Light Cruiser Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship, Escort Ship, Military Transport Users: Galactic Republic Navy, Imperial Navy Length: 325 metres Material: Mostly neutronium impregnated durasteel plating on the hull Needed prerequisite for use: At least 2 to 4 trained pilots (This is besides its complement of up to 50 additional naval personnel and troops) Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Likely Small City level+ with laser cannons (Likely in the same league as the point defence laser cannons used on its larger cousins. More than capable of depleting the shields of something like the Millennium Falcon with a well aimed burst). Large Mountain level+ with concussion missiles and proton torpedoes (Capital ship grade assault concussion missiles and heavy proton torpedoes meant specifically for anti-capital ship operations and planetary bombardment. Can blast through the hulls of capital ships with this kind durability. Should be overall comparable to the turbolasers in power). Large Mountain level+ with turbolasers (Shots on the highest power setting can cause explosions on a planet's surface which are of such magnitude that they are described as being "quite a spectacle" from low orbit. Have showcased such kinds of yields) Speed: Subsonic+ atmospheric speeds (Comparable to the CR90. At least 950+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (One of the swifter warships of her era. Should be able to just about keep up with the likes of the Raider-class Corvette and Carrion Spike). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with a Class 2 hyperdrive. Should thus be this fast) Durability: Large Mountain level+ without deflector shields (Capable of potentially severely damaging heavy cruiser sized vessels by ramming into them, indicating that its armor plating is capital grade. Shouldn't be any less durable than the Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier, which is in the same size range and seemingly of lesser build quality). Large Island level with deflector shields (Has participated in battles where it has faced heavy turbolaser fitted capital ships. It's deflector shields are more than capable of taking some shots like these before failing) Range: Dozens to hundreds of kilometres with various armaments Weaknesses: Not as well armed relative to size as many other cruisers and destroyers of similar dimensions. Its large engines and tall command tower are tempting targets even with deflector shields enabled; if either of these these is taken out, the ship is lost. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7